It is often desirable to decorate consumer articles having stretch and/or elastomeric properties with flock containing appliqués. Stretchable flock appliqués have had limited application since the adhesive layer binding the textile to the stretchable and/or elastomeric material tends to split and/or crack when a linear or angular stress is applied, such as when the appliqué is pulled and/or twisted. Typically, the stress leads to splits and/or cracks forming within the adhesive layer binding the appliqué to the stretchable and/or elastomeric material. Not only do the splits and cracks detract from the artistic quality of design, the functional quality of the appliqué is degraded by the splits and cracks. For example, the splits and cracks may cause the appliqué to detach from the stretchable and/or elastomeric material. Furthermore, the adhesive layer may to fail to return to its original shape and/or size after the applied linear and/or angular stress is removed. This failure to return to its original shape and/or size may distort not only the appliqué, but also the stretchable and/or elastomeric material about the region where the appliqué is attached.